


"Because I understand" [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Multilingual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suomi | Finnish, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is on the run after siding with the mages in the Kirkwall Rebellion. It is Anders' turn to take the watch, but Fenris, not trusting the mage, refuses to let him do so alone. Anders is annoyed and guilt-ridden. Fenris, while still hating the mage, finds he understands him on some level. He also discovers that Anders at least has some humanity left in him.</p><p>    This is a multilingual work!<br/>Swedish>Finnish>English.<br/>You have been informed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Because I understand" [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Because I understand"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377964) by [groaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groaar/pseuds/groaar). 



  
Length: 0:10:26  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/because%20i%20understand.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
